Apocalypschp 1 rencontre
by Magias
Summary: Mini POV de Lyserg, torture psychologique de Hao,Jeanne et Lyserg et ben...lisez quoi !


Titre: Apocalyps/Réveil et rencontre.

Auteur: Magias

Genre: OOC,Psychologique,UP,POV

Disclamer: Les perso de Shaman King ne m'apartiennent pas....quoi que j'ai 98de droits sur Hao -- (un jour je vous raconterai...)

je vais y aller hard sur la psychologie et le mental des personnages ...rahalalalalla j'en ai marre de toute ces histoire drôle..j'y vais sérieux! du moins j'essaie ...désolé pour l'orthographe, le francais c'est pas mon fort(je suis meilleure en anglais)

bah voila les ptite chanson qui m'inspire cette histoireXD

apocalypticodramatic-Tryo

lobotomie/et les autres- Berurier noir

---------------

Apporte moi mes cachets,

Serre bien ma camisole accelère encore le son de ta voix....

Ma techno délirepsychédélic

Apocalypticodramatic

Sirène obsédente

Métal hurlant en plastique qui résonne....

Alors que je travaillais dans l'hôspital psychiatrique du coin, j'entendit cette chanson qu'un patient chantait. Cette chanson je l'avais entendu plusieurs fois car moi même je la chantais à longueur de journée. Je me rendit compte en entrant dans la chambre du patient que ce n'était qu'un gamin du même âge que moi avec de long cheveux brun en camisole de force.

-Bonjour, ca va? me dit-il avec un jolie sourire qui lui donnait l'air saint d'esprit.

-...Pourquoi t'a ton attaché avec....cette ...camisole de force?...Tu m'a l'air normal..non?

-...Apporte moi mes cachets, serre bien ma...

-hmpfff..... Je déposa alors mon plateau près de lui et lui donna ses cachets.

Je partit de ca chambre le laissant chanter et ce balancer. Dire que quelques années avant c'étais moi qui étais a ca place...

Mes parents sont mort dans un incendie, miraculeusement moi j'ai survécu on ignore comment. Durant 2ans j'avais cessé de parler,je refusait souvent de manger, je me comportais d'une manière très étrange....C'est alors qu'ils sont venue me chercher avec une camisole de force et qu'il mon enfermé.

Ils m'enfermère dans une salle coussiné pour évité que je ne me blesse. Quelques jours plus tard ils venaient me prendre et ils m'attachèrent a une table avant de vouloir m'ouvrir. C'est barbares voulaient me faire lobotomisé pour que j'ai l'air plus saint. Ceux que j'appellais ma seconde famille....Ils désirait me voir dans un étas pire que je ne l'étais déjas.

-Laissez le s'en aller, si vous désirez, prenez moi a ca place mais, si vous toucher un seul de ses cheveux ....

-Ca va, on n'a qua s'amusez avec toi dans ce cas. Le maniaque au scalpel comme moi je le surnommait souria d'un air mauvais et ils me détachèrent.

Je pu voir ma sauveuse. Une jeune fille plus jeune que moi. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc et des yeux rouges.Elle semblait parfaitement normale elle aussi mais, je découvrit plus tard qu'elle avait tué des dizaines de personnes a mains nue et que pour cette raison elle s'étais faite mise en hôspital psychiatrique pour ce faire soigné.

Encore aujourd'hui je la voit pour lui apporté ca nouriture. Encore et toujours je la vois du même regard, une fille gentille mignonne qui ne ferait jamais de mal a une mouche. Après ca lobotomie(1) elle étais normal mais elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter cette chanson sur la lobotomie...

Lobotomie

papa

Lobotomie

maman j'ai un trou dans la tête

Lobotomie....

Elle l'a chante encore et ca me rend malade. Je m'approchait d'elle alors qu'elle dessinait.

-Salut Jeanne, alors, ca va aujourd'hui?lui dis-je en souriant

-J'aime le sang, j'aime le gouter le voir coulez le long de mes cheveux, ca leurs donne une jolie couleur. Mais les méchant monsieurs refuse de m'en donné.

-hm ,... je vais prendre cette réponse pour un oui. Aujourd'hui je t'ai apporté des oeufs brouillé avec des toats pour ton petit déjeuner.

Je déposa son déjeuné a côté d'elle et la laissa.

-Lyserg , ce garcon qui chante toujours, je voudrais le voir, oui, je voudrais le voir mort décapité...et me baigné dans son sang...

Cette remarque me fit sursauté, premièrement comment connaissait-elle mon nom et deuxièmement elle avait une vision étrange de voir une personne.

------------------------

Pendaison, Mort étouffé, Vertèbres Cassé

Guillotine un cou tranché dans un panier...

Il vient encore de passé devant ma porte, il ma l'air déranger dans son âme je l'ai sentit tout à l'heure. Je me demande aussi qu'elles sont les motivations de cette fille. Moi, on m'a enfermé ici simplement parce que mon idéalisme du monde était différent de la normale. Mais, je sais que bientôt, un événement surviendra et alors, il y aura un massacre.

-----------------------

La sirène sonna dans l'hôspital pour signalé l'évasion d'un patient. Je sorti en boxer(2) et en t-shirt pour voir la situation. C'étais un véritable massacre, tout les infirmiers les médecins et même les patients étais morts et couverts de sang. Les murs étaient tous aussi rouge que les morts. J'entendit des coups de feu venir du fond du couloir, il faisait noir . Arriver au bout du couloir, le même massacre s'était produit.Plus j'avancais dans les couloirs, pire c'étais.

J'arriva ,je ne sais comment, devant un mirroir géant, les cadavres étais encore plus nombreux que dans les couloirs, je remarqua que j'étais dans une pièce qui autrefois étais blanche. J'avais aussi un mal de crâne atroce.

-Tâchez de sang, les murs son magnifique tu ne trouve pas?

-oh oui et toute ces têtes qui non plus de corp son tout aussi magnifique. Elles ont un beaux sourire...

-Et des yeux suculent...

Je connaissais ces deux voix, cette manières de parler aussi me rappellait vaguement quelque chose. Je décida de me retourné et de regarder dans le mirroir. J'étais couvert de sang, mais je n'étais pas blessé, c'est comme autrefois.... Je me souvient m'être réveillé sans rien savoir et d'avoir vu 2 infirmé mort et couvert de sang dans ma chambre. Ce peut-il que mes crises recommence? Non impossible, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ces gens ...ce sont eux qui les ont tués.

-Allons arrête de pensé et vien t'amusé avec nous.

-Oui vien t'amusé avec nous pendant qu'ils nous regardent tué leur collègues.

S'en était tout simplement trops pour moi. Je supportais plus ces 2 voix qui me disais de m'amuser a tué des gens innocents. Ils étaient fous mais pas moi.

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! Je.... Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne l'ai ai pas tués!

-Mais si tu les as tués, tu étais si heureux tout-à-l'heure...

-FERME -LA JEANNE ! T'es cinglé! MOI je me suis pas fait lobotomisé!

-je...

-Tu devrais avoir plus de respect envers nous Diethel. Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes cinglés. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire satisfait et un regard presque pervert.

-Comment t'appelles-tu au juste?

-Je m'apelle Hao très cher, et j'ai l'intention de partir de cet endroit et refaire un monde a ma facon. À cet instant une voix résonna dans la salle...

-Bien bien bien, vous avez fait connaissance a ce que je vois.

Cette voix je la connaissait bien, trops bien pour l'aimer. Cette même voix que j'ai entendu à multiple reprise durant mon enfance. C'était la voix de mon père adoptif, Marco(3).

-Non....pas lui....pas le malade qui a voulu me lobotomisez de ses mains...

Jeanne semblait encore plus traumatisé par la voix de Marco que Lyserg lui-même. Une réaction tout à fait normal ce disait Lyserg. Mais, il ignorait la vrai vérité. En réalité Jeanne ne s'était pas fait lobotomisé. Après le dépar de Lyserg, elle étais restez avec Marco et ces collègues, ils s'étaient amusé avec elle comme avec une poupée. Ils l'avaient violé et battuent tellement longtemps qu'elle en eu des séquelles mentales.

-Salut Marco, ca va aujourd'hui? tu aprécis le spectacle de ta salle? Pourtant tu aimais tellement tes collègues non?

Pour Hao, Marco ne représentait qu'un simple insecte a détruire. Naturellement, c'était de ca faute aussi s'il était enfermé dans cet asil. Marco méprisait par dessu tout les trois Hao en particulier. Mais Hao restait toujours aussi calme et souriait d'une manière non-chalente, ce qui avait pour objectif de rendre Marco fou de colère.

-Je t'interdit de me regarder avec cet air sale petite vermine.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir vite d'ici ou tu risque d'y rester pour toujours.

-Toi, tu..... Pendant un instant au travers de la vitre mirroir et dans le son de ca voix on entendit de la peur. Marco avait peur de Hao. Mais, pourquoi?

À suivre.....

----------------------------

(1)-euh ....ralala XD décidément vous comprendrer mieux tard

(2)- ahum ...boxer a l'image du drapeaux anglais X3 Katoryu ta dja vu ca hein? vive Loui-sama--

(3)-DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN X3 révélation shock très stupide!mais souvenez vous...on est pas dans le monde de SK. ET C'EST MON HISTOIRE X3

Note du 29/12/04: les commentaires en abs non plsu aucun rapport car j'ai écrit ce début en septembre....Katoryu ma suplier de la mettre sur mais jai eu de la misere --" et aussi je vais devori recommencer el 2eme chapitre XX

OH YES XD X3 dance dans ca chambre en chantant La mort au choix de beru J'AI FINIT UN CHAPITRE!!!très COURT sans sexe ni humour XD niahahahaha et ca a un sens (ben venan dla par d'une psychopathe c normal lol.....OUILLOUIILOUIILLE!!!!!!AOW.....aho.......

Hao: quoi?

Magias: t'ai po appler...

Hao: �" menteuse

Magias: ahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo.................bobo """"

Hao: TU VOI TU VIENT D'MAPPLER!!

magias: ; ; nan jdit AYOYE TABARNAK MAUDIT CALISS DE j'ai mal au ventre ; ;

Hao: euh..........je compati même si moi j'aurai jamais ca -- t'est pathétic!

Magias: normal....chui une fille ctaffaire.....; ;

Anyway, que va-t-il arrivé a Lyserg?zallez l'savoir ......dans le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) si ca me tente xD


End file.
